convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secretariat
The Secretariat is a sandbox event that is canonical to the Convergence Series. The events of this take place generally after Civil War and throughout the Flash Point Era. It began on January 31, 2017, and ended on November 1, 2017. It can be found here. Plot "Welcome, You are here because you want to help. Whether you're a Secretariat member, a member of one of our member universes, an ODMA member, or just simply a curious civilian, you're here because you wish to help the security of an increasingly dangerous Multiverse. You are here to defend the innocent and help protect against all who wish to destroy the Multiverse. Signed, Secretary-General Robin Aquilus." In the wake of the end of the Age of Reconstruction, despite the ramifications that both the Coalition and the United Nations had suffered in the Coalition Civil War, the two organizations continue to press on in an attempt to rebuild their reputations, whilst also maintaining the general safety of the multiverse. While the Coalition's focus on the Ragnarok project begins, the United Nations in the meanwhile encounters a surplus of new, prospective members interested in joining the cause to maintain the status quo of the multiverse and ensure its safety. It is here that it is more important than ever that the UN remains as strong and unified as ever in order to nurture its new prospectives, lest the forces of the evils lurking within the shadows render everything that they had worked to accomplish for naught. Locations The Secretariat Building The UN's main meeting building. Most, if not all, UN Departments have an office in this building, that, coupled with its unique architecture makes it stand out. Also located here is the Office of the Secretary-General, where the likes of Robin Aquilus, Akane Tsunemori, and others primarily operate within. Plaza Located in front of the UN Buildings, the UN Plaza has a fountain as its centerpiece and is surrounded by the flags of the various nations supporting it. It connects the UN Buildings to each other and leads out to the city beyond. Though the exact nature of the world in which the UN Headquarters is located in is not elaborated upon much, it is here that it can be presumed the city takes after big cities such as Tokyo and New York City, in contrast to the pocket dimension that the Coalition HQ exists within, and the private House of Mystery where the M.E.U. primarily operates. It is also here that portals and devices are present that are able to freely transport others across other worlds throughout the multiverse. Market District The Market District is the part of the city where the UN is located. It consists of shops and restaurants patronized by those who work at the UN Building. Sights, sounds, smells and people from all corners of the Multiverse can be found here. Notable / Memorable Moments * Akane Tsunemori appears as the newly appointed Deputy Secretary-General for the first time, having been elected shortly after the events of Civil War and the resignation of Ritsuko Akagi. * Mason Moretti and Train Heartnet, former members of the Coalition, appear here, confirming their transfer to the United Nations after the events of Civil War. * Producer Kido appears here after Civil War as well. His sister Madoka and Arisu Tachibana are mentioned in passing, who are presumably currently undergoing the events of A Wish Through Time during this point in time. Trivia * The idea for the event was originally intended to be more along the lines of the show Parks and Recreation, taking a somewhat more rose-tinted look at office life. Category:Casual RPs Category:The Secretariat